In guten und in schlechten Zeiten
by Just LeakyCauldron
Summary: Dorothee, die Tochter von Ginny und Harry hat Liebeskummer. Ihre Tante, Hermine, versucht sie zu trösten, indem sie ihr die Geschichte ihrer Eltern erzählt. Das ganze eigene Drama um Ginny und Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Das hier hab ich aus meinem Archiv gekramt, keine Ahnung, wie alt das nun schon genau ist, ich denke, das ist irgendwann nach Buch 5 entstanden. Weiß auch nicht, warum ich es bisher nicht auf die Reihe bekommen habe, diese Geschichte, die mir so am Herzen liegt eigentlich, zu veröffentlichen... Na ja, ich hoffe, ihr werdet eure Freude daran haben. Sie ist ... so normal, sie ist mein bisher realistischstes Pärchen. Harry und Ginny, so wie es sein soll. Wie es vielleicht nie mehr sein wird. Aber wer weiß...

**Disclaimer**: s. Bio

**Warning**: none, außer man mag Ginny/Harry nicht °knurr°

**_Danke_** _an meine Beta Maia_. °knuddel°

oOoOo

* * *

oOoOo

**In guten und in schlechten Zeiten**

oOo

„Hallo Mine." Ginevra fiel ihrer Freundin um den Hals. „Ist das schön, dass du da bist."

Als die rothaarige Frau sie los ließ, lächelte Hermine sie an. „Ich freu mich auch."

Nachdem sie ihre Jacke abgelegt hatte, gingen die Frauen zusammen ins Wohnzimmer des gemütlichen Häuschens am Stadtrand, das Ginny mit ihrer Familie bewohnte.

„Harry ist gerade die Torte vom Bäcker holen. Ich hatte keine Lust zu backen", erklärte Hermines Freundin.

„Kleines, du wirst faul", entgegnete die Braunhaarige und knuffte sie in die Seite, bevor sie sich gemeinsam am schon gedeckten Kaffeetisch niederließen.

„Möchtest du eine Tasse Kaffee?"

„Gern."

Lächelnd schenkte Ginny ihnen ein.

Draußen hörte man auf einmal eine Tür zuschlagen und wie jemand das Nebenzimmer, die Küche, betrat.

„Je älter er wird, desto schlimmer wird diese Macke mit dem Türenknallen", meinte die Hausbesitzerin und stand auf.

Hermine schmunzelte. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Andy ist keinen Deut besser."

Ginevra verließ den Raum und sagte in der gleichen tadelnden Tonlage, wie Hermine es noch von Mrs Weasley im Ohr hatte: „Harry, ich glaube, Glasscheiben sind teuer."

„Ich weiß, Schatz", hörte die Frau ihren besten Freund murmeln und dann kam er herüber.

„Hey, Mine!" Seine Augen leuchteten auf.

Hermine stand auf und umarmte ihn strahlend. „Hi."

Der schwarzhaarige Mann betrachtete sie von oben bis unten. „Du siehst blendend aus."

„Danke."

„Vorsicht!" Ginny balancierte eine Torte in den Raum und stellte sie vorsichtig auf den Tisch.

„Wo ist denn eigentlich Dorothee?", fragte Hermine nun. Ihr war gleich zu Anfang aufgefallen, dass ihr sonst so lebhaftes Patenkind ihr nicht um den Hals gefallen war.

„In ihrem Zimmer. Ihr geht's - ähm - nicht so gut." Die Mutter brauchte ihre Freundin nur ansehen und schon ahnte Hermine, was los war.

„Ich geh mal nach ihr gucken." Sie verließ den Raum und lief den Gang hinunter bis ganz zum Ende des recht langen Flures, an dessen Ende sich eine Tür zur Terrasse befand.

Auf der rechten Seite lag Dorothees Zimmer. Hermine klopfte. Ein sehr leises „Ja?" ließ sie die Tür öffnen und eintreten.

„Hallo Maus", sagte sie sanft und trat zu ihrem Patenkind ans Bett.

Die Tochter der Potters strahlte sie nun an. „Hey."

„Na, wie geht's dir? Ich hab mich gewundert, dass du mich gar nicht als Erste empfangen hast." Die Tante ließ sich auf die Bettkante sinken.

Das Mädchen setzte sich neben sie. „Mir geht's nicht gut."

„Was denn? Der Bauch, der Kopf oder das Herz?" Hermine musterte sie aufmerksam.

Die Dreizehnjährige seufzte tief. „Alles, glaub ich."

„Och, komm mal her." Die Frau nahm ihr Patenkind in den Arm. Sie glich ihrer Mutter stark. Die zierliche Figur, die Ginny auch jetzt noch besaß, die seidigen roten Haare, die sich durchgesetzt hatten. Doch die Augen hatte sie vom Vater. Sie waren die einzige Äußerlichkeit, die Harry ihr vererbt hatte, aber sie machten ihre Erscheinung perfekt.

„Wie heißt er denn?", fragte Hermine direkt, als sie Dorothee einige Male über den Kopf gestrichen hatte.

„Mike", antwortete das Mädchen. „Na ja, eigentlich Michael, aber alle nennen ihn halt Mike. Und er ist einfach..."

„Perfekt?"

„Jaah, perfekt." Wieder seufzte die junge Rothaarige.

„Wie kann er das sein, wenn du wegen ihm nun schon die dritte Woche deiner Ferien auf deinem Zimmer verbringst, anstatt mit deinen Freundinnen zu verreisen?", wollte Hermine wissen und betrachtete ein Poster eines gutaussehenden Quidditch-Spielers der _Pride of Portree_. „Oliver Wood?"

Dorothee sah auf. „Ja. Er ist Weltklasse."

„Er ist alt", meinte Hermine nur.

„Wie kannst du das sagen? Er ist nicht mal Vierzig", empörte sich ihr Patenkind.

„Er ist älter als ich. Ich bin mit Wood noch zur Schule gegangen, dein Dad hat unter seiner Leitung trainiert."

„Ich weiß", entgegnete das Mädchen. „Allerdings haben sie sich bestimmt schon ein halbes Jahrhundert nicht gesehen. Und dabei hatte ich so gehofft, ihn mal treffen zu können."

Hermine schmunzelte. „Wer ist denn nun perfekt? Wood oder Mike?"

„Mike", antwortete Dorothee. „An Wood komme ich ja nie ran. Aber Mike ... will mich ja auch nicht." Sie ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Was macht dich da so sicher?"

„Er beachtet mich gar nicht."

Die braunhaarige Frau verzog den Mund. Das war das Schlimmste, was Männer tun konnten! Doch oftmals taten sie es nicht mit Absicht, das wusste sie.

„Spielt er Quidditch?"

„Hmm."

„Welche Position?"

„Sucher."

Da musste Hermine lachen. „Maus, die Geschichte kommt mir sehr bekannt vor."

Ihr Patenkind sah sie fragend an. „Wie...?"

„Ich weiß, das wird dich jetzt schwer enttäuschen, aber du wirst wohl noch ein paar Jahre auf Mike warten müssen."

„Wovon sprichst du?", fragte das Mädchen nun leicht gereizt.

„Hat dir nie jemand die Geschichte deiner Eltern erzählt?", wollte Hermine kopfschüttelnd wissen.

„Nein", brummte die Kleine und machte auch nicht den Eindruck, als wollte sie diese unbedingt hören.

„Soll ich sie dir erzählen?", erkundigte sich ihre Patentante dennoch. „Vielleicht findest du dann ja neue Hoffnung."

Zum dritten Mal seufzte Dorothee. „Okay." Dann machte sie es sich gemütlich, legte ihren Kopf auf Hermines Schoß und sah sie abwartend an.

„Gut. Also begonnen hat die Geschichte ja bekanntlich mit der Geburt deines Vaters."

„Ja, Voldemort und so", meinte Dorothee.

Diesmal seufzte Hermine. Das Mädchen hatte ja keine Ahnung. Natürlich konnte sie locker über den Dunklen Lord sprechen...

„Ja. Deine Mum hat deinen Dad das erste Mal gesehen, als Harry in die Schule kam. Und seit diesem Moment war sie Feuer und Flamme für ihn. Na ja, kein Wunder. Sie war damals zehn und plötzlich war Harry der beste Freund ihres älteren Bruders, wenn das kein Grund ist!?"

Dorothee schmunzelte. Dann sagte sie: „Mike ist aber zwei Jahre älter als ich."

„Wäre ja auch schlimm, wenn alles gleich wäre, oder? Du willst doch sicher deine eigene Lovestory, hm?"

„Hmm." Der Blick des Mädchens wanderte wieder zu ihrem Poster.

„Harry hat damals recht erfolgreich in Woods Team gespielt", erzählte Hermine nun weiter.

„Ja, als jüngster Sucher des Jahrhunderts, oder? Darauf sprechen sie mich heute noch alle an", unterbrach ihr Patenkind sie.

Die Frau nickte. „Ginny war damals Harrys Einefrau-Fanclub."

„Warum nennst du Mum immer Ginny?", wollte das Mädchen in ihrem Schoß wissen. „Dad nennt sie nie so."

„Ich weiß", meinte Hermine traurig. „Das hat was mit deiner Oma zu tun. Weißt du, sie hat deine Mum immer Ginny genannt und das haben wir natürlich eines Tages alle getan. Dann ist deine Oma aber gestorben und Ginny hat es nicht mehr ertragen, wenn man sie so ansprach."

Dorothee nickte verstehend, doch Hermine war sich sicher, dass sie nicht wusste, wie es war, einen solchen Verlust mit sich tragen zu müssen. Und es war Dorothees großes Glück, dass sie noch keines ihrer Familienmitglieder, das sie kannte, verloren hatte.

„In unserem zweiten Schuljahr haben dein Dad und dein Onkel Ron dann die schlimme Geschichte um die Kammer des Schreckens aufgedeckt und Harry hat deiner Mum dabei das Leben gerettet."

„Er hat was?", fragte die Rothaarige mit aufgerissenen Augen.

„Ja, er hat sie vor Voldemort gerettet. Na ja, und danach war er natürlich ihr ganz persönlicher Held. Sie hat ihn abgöttisch geliebt. Nur dein Dad... Der hat nie mehr in ihr gesehen, als die kleine Schwester seines besten Freundes. Ganz schön dumm, was?"

Dorothee nickte eifrig. Sie schien von jedem weiterem Satz überrascht zu sein.

„Als deine Mum dann so alt wurde, wie du jetzt bist, oder vielleicht noch ein bisschen älter, da hat sie es aufgegeben, hinter Harry herzulaufen. Plötzlich hat sie nämlich gemerkt, dass ganz viele andere Jungen sie interessant finden und ist mit ihnen ausgegangen. Du weißt schon, die Hogsmeade-Wochenenden, wo man ungestört in einem Pub sitzen kann oder so." Hermine lächelte ihr Patenkind verschwörerisch an, welches daraufhin grinste.

„Zu der Zeit begannen dann schwere Zeiten für deinen Dad... Vielleicht für uns alle. Er hat bei diesem Trimagischen Turnier mitgemacht, davon hast du sicher auch schon mal gehört?"

„Ja klar, in meinem ersten Schuljahr waren die Schüler aus Beauxbatons und Durmstrang da. Und in zwei Jahren reisen unsere Schüler nach Beauxbatons. Ich bin da zum Glück noch nicht alt genug, sonst würden mich meine Freundinnen bestimmt vorschlagen wollen, wegen Dad." Das Mädchen verzog das Gesicht.

„Du müsstest den Zettel mit deinem Namen schon selber in den Pokal werfen", beruhigte Hermine sie.

Ihr Patenkind nickte erleichtert.

„Dieses Turnier hat dein Dad ja damals gewonnen", fuhr die Frau nun fort. „Dabei ist aber dieser schreckliche - Unfall passiert, bei dem sein Wettstreiter aus Hufflepuff ums Leben kam." Ihre Stimme war nun belegt.

„Das war kein Unfall, oder?" Dorothee sah ihre Tante mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Dein Vater ist in dieser Nacht das erste Mal mit dem wiederauferstandenen Voldemort zusammengetroffen und hat diese Begegnung nur mit sehr viel Mut und Glück überlebt. Was wir allerdings damals daraus gelernt haben, war, dass wenn man an etwas oder jemanden glaubt, dass wenn man daran festhält, dieser Glaube einem einmal die nötige Kraft geben wird." Sie hielt einen Moment inne. „Das waren harte Zeiten danach. Professor Dumbledore, Hogwarts' damaliger Direktor, hatte deinem Onkel Ron und mir damals schon eine schwere Last aufgelegt, doch wenn ich ehrlich bin, das war ein kleines Päckchen, wenn man deinen Dad betrachtet..." Sie holte tief Luft. „Wir haben uns viel gestritten in der Zeit, aber irgendwie haben wir zusammengehalten. Und plötzlich war deine Mum wieder viel bei uns, sie hat sich mit uns verbunden, wollte immer und überall dabei sein, nur um der Sache zu dienen. Ich glaube, sie hat damals schon genauso gut gewusst, wie gefährlich das alles werden konnte. Und trotzdem... Sie war halt schon immer mutig, wie deine Großmutter."

Beide schwiegen einen Moment und Hermine hing ihren Gedanken nach.

„Wann ist Grandma eigentlich gestorben?", wollte Dorothee nun wissen.

„Lange bevor du geboren bist", entgegnete ihre Tante. „Ende 2001, als der Krieg schon fast vorbei war. Ich denke, deswegen hat es deine Mum besonders hart getroffen."

Hermine dachte an die Tage, die sie mit der damals Achtzehnjährigen verbracht hatte, immer darauf bedacht, ihr zu zeigen, dass sie doch nicht allein auf der Welt war.

„In der Zeit von ihrem Tode bis zu deiner Geburt ist auch einiges passiert, aber lass mich erst einmal da weitermachen, wo ich eben war... Das fünfte Schuljahr war weiß Gott nicht einfach für uns alle. Wir mussten unsere ZAGs bestehen und gleichzeitig gegen die neue Direktorin kämpfen, die auch noch unsere Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste-Lehrerin war. Wir haben dann einen Club gegründet, D.A. genannt, für Dumbledores Army, und dein Dad hat uns eine Zeit lang heimlich Unterricht gegeben. Irgendwann sind wir aufgeflogen. Das war ganz knapp, wir sind beinahe von der Schule verwiesen worden, aber an dem Abend hat sich das Blatt gewendet. Wir konnten entkommen, die damalige Direktorin ist spurlos verschwunden und dein Dad hat wohl einen der schlimmsten Abende in seinem Leben erlebt. Bei einem Kampf gegen eine Menge Todesser ist Harrys Patenonkel Sirius ums Leben gekommen. Das hat dein Dad nur sehr schwer verkraftet. Du weißt ja, dass er nur die Familie der Schwester von deiner Großmutter Lily hatte, und dass die ihm das Leben nicht erleichtert haben."

„Es muss die Hölle gewesen sein", flüsterte Dorothee auf einmal und Tränen standen in ihren Augen.

„Es war eine schwere Zeit, ja. Ich habe oft versucht, mit deinem Dad zu reden, aber er hat abgeblockt. Wahrscheinlich ist deine Mum die Einzige, mit der er jemals über alles geredet hat."

Hermine schwieg wieder einen Moment, um auch selber die ganzen Erinnerungen zu verdauen, die nun schon eine Ewigkeit entfernt lagen und doch so nah waren...

„Im Frühjahr 1998 ist der Bruder deiner Mum, Percy, gestorben. Er hat damals noch für das Ministerium gearbeitet und nachdem er sich '97 von deinen Eltern abgeseilt hatte, konnten sie das Verhältnis bis zu seinem Tode nicht wieder kitten. Eine schlimme Geschichte war das, sie hat deiner Oma das Herz gebrochen. Sie war immer so stolz auf Percy gewesen und dann hatte er sich gegen seinen Vater, gegen seine ganze Familie gestellt. Man hatte ihn mit Macht gelockt wie eine Maus mit Käse, und er ist darauf hereingefallen." Die braunhaarige Frau schüttelte gedankenverloren den Kopf.

„Das Jahr darauf, inmitten all der Kämpfe, die noch stattfanden, haben dein Dad, dein Onkel, ich und noch viele andere Schüler unseres Jahrgangs ihren Abschluss gemacht, deine Mum das Jahr darauf, als sie Hogwarts schon schließen wollten, weil man um die Sicherheit der Schüler fürchtete. Es ist Wahnsinn gewesen, welch eine Angst zu der Zeit in Hogwarts herrschte. Das hatte es niemals zuvor gegeben. Nicht, solange Albus Dumbledore da war. Doch er musste seine Aufgabe als Direktor eine Zeit lang vernachlässigen, er war schließlich oberstes Mitglied des Orden des Phönix, den er gegründet hatte. Professor McGonagall hat damals schon weitgehend die Leitung übernommen. Wahrscheinlich stand auch schon damals fest, dass sie im Notfall Dumbledore ersetzen würde..." Hermine musste erneut eine Pause machen, als ihre Gedanken zum ehemaligen Schulleiter flogen.

„Bald ging der Krieg in die letzte Runde, wie man das so schön sagt, und nachdem deine Großmutter gestorben war, ist der für viele schlimmste Vorfall geschehen, den sich die Menschen hatten vorstellen können. Dein Dad hat sich Voldemort zum offenen Kampf gestellt. Hast du mal von der Prophezeiung gehört?"

Dorothee schüttelte den Kopf. Ihr Mund stand vor Spannung, vielleicht aber auch Entsetzen, offen und in ihren Augen glänzten noch immer Tränen. Hermine streichelte ihren Unterarm und bemerkte, dass sie ebenfalls eine Gänsehaut bekommen hatte.

„Diese Prophezeiung besagte, dass nur einer überleben konnte, Harry oder Voldemort. Und da sich der ganze Krieg nur darum drehte, dass der eine den anderen besiegen musste, wollte dein Vater es zu Ende bringen. Wir hielten es alle für Wahnsinn, doch Harry war fest entschlossen. Ich weiß nicht, ob du deinen Vater jemals in einer solchen Situation erlebt hast. Nicht mal Professor Dumbledore vermochte sich damals gegen ihn durchzusetzen. Vielleicht hat er ihn aber auch unterstützt. Das werden wir nie wissen..."

Ihr Patenkind griff nach ihrer Hand und Hermine hielt sie fest.

„Dein Dad hatte damals alles, was einen Gryffindor ausmacht: Mut, Intelligenz, Wissen. Er war ein mächtiger Zauberer, das wussten wir alle, doch niemals hätten wir geahnt, wie mächtig - und wie verletzbar. Er hat Voldemort bekämpft, auf offenem Felde, ganz allein. Aber er wurde in eine Falle gelockt, es hätte ihn fast sein Leben gekostet, wenn Dumbledore nicht dazu gekommen wäre. Er hat den Todesfluch auf sich gelenkt, Harry als Schutzschild gedient, sich geopfert, damit dein Vater in all dem Zorn und der Trauer der Geschichte endlich ein Ende machen konnte. Bis heute weiß keiner, wie es genau geschah..."

oOo

Harry stand auf einem kargen Feld, der Boden unter ihm war hartgefroren und noch ein paar Schneereste lagen am Rand. Um ihn herum war es still. Wolken zogen über ihn hinweg, ein leichter Wind wehte durch sein Haar.

Der ehemalige Gryffindor-Schüler kniete am Boden, starrte auf die Erde vor sich. War er tot oder war der Kampf gewonnen?

Plötzlich hörte er eine Stimme an seinem Ohr: „Du hast es geschafft, die Welt wird von nun an in Frieden leben."

Er sah sich hektisch um. Niemand war zu sehen. Aber er kannte diese Stimme. „Dad?"

Plötzlich brachen die Wolken auf und es begann zu regnen. Harry erhob sich, während das Wasser ihm schon den Rücken hinunter lief. Er sah in die Ferne. Die Schornsteine von Hogsmeade rauchten, als wäre es ein friedlicher Frühjahrstag.

Harry wollte sich umdrehen und das Feld verlassen, zurück nach Hogwarts gehen, wo sie alle auf ihn warteten. Er hätte nicht einfach weglaufen dürfen, sich heimlich rausschleichen, bestimmt machten sich wieder alle Sorgen.

Da flutete ein Lichtstrahl durch die dicke Wolkendecke, direkt vor seine Füße. Er war so nah, dass er ihn fast greifen konnte. Und dann trat ein alter Mann aus dem Licht, es schien, als würde er den Lichtstrahl hinunter, auf ihn zukommen. Doch mit noch einiger Entfernung blieb er stehen.

„Professor Dumbledore", wisperte Harry.

„Hallo Harry", sagte die Lichtgestalt. „Ich bin froh, dass es dir so gut geht. Du solltest aber nach Hause gehen und dich umziehen, sonst wirst du krank."

Der junge Mann nickte eifrig. „Sofort, Professor."

„Und bitte, richte den anderen aus, dass ich stolz auf uns bin."

Harry starrte in das Licht. „Warum tun Sie das nicht selbst, Professor?"

Dumbledore lächelte. „Das wirst du für übernehmen müssen, Harry. Bis wir uns irgendwann alle wiedersehen."

„Wiedersehen? Wie...?"

„Harry, du hast immer an mich geglaubt, dafür möchte ich dir danken. Und ich hoffe, du weißt, dass auch mein Glaube an dich immer ungebrochen war. Ich liebe dich wie einen Sohn. Und ich bin froh, dass wir es zusammen zu Ende bringen konnten."

Harry taumelte dem Lichtstrahl entgegen, doch dieser schien sich zu entfernen. Dumbledore drehte sich um und stieg ihn hinauf wie eine Treppe.

„Es wird Zeit für dich, die Welt in Ordnung zu bringen, Harry", sagte er. „Leb wohl."

„Nein!" Nun rannte der dunkelhaarige Junge über das Feld, welches endlos zu sein schien. „Albus, nein!"

Es regnete noch immer. Mit jedem Schritt spritzte Schlamm an seine durchweichten Kleider. Plötzlich blieb er stehen. Er fühlte, wie ihn etwas festhielt. Er wollte sich freimachen, aber es ließ ihn nicht los.

„Komm zurück!", schrie er verzweifelt. „Das ist nicht meine Aufgabe!"

„Doch, Harry", sagte da auf einmal jemand hinter ihm.

Hektisch drehte sich der ehemalige Gryffindor um. Vor ihm stand Snape.

„Nein!", schrie er. „Nein, es ist seine." Er deutete mit ausgestrecktem Arm in den Himmel. „Er hat versprochen, mich damit nicht alleine zu lassen!"

Snape streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus und Harry sank an seine Brust. Von Schluchzern geschüttelt verweilte er dort lange. „Albus, nein", weinte er. „Bitte, lass mich nicht allein."

Da hob Snape seinen Kopf an und sah ihm in die Augen. „Du bist nicht allein. Du warst es niemals."

Dann führte er ihn zurück nach Hogwarts...

oOo

_...tbc..._

oOo

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

So, ihr Lieben, hier geht es auch mal weiter. Hoffe, ihr seid alle noch dabei. :)

**Disclaimer**: s. Bio

**Warning**: none, außer man mag Ginny/Harry nicht °knurr°

_**Danke**__ an_

_- meine Beta Maia_,

_- Ellie172_: Ich weiß, dass der Lichtstrahl kitschig ist... ;o) Ach ja, und ich HASSE Harry/Cho. °shudder°

_- Mrs. Moony-Lupin_: Nein, Harry ist nicht mit Hermine verheiratet. Lies das Kapitel noch mal, dann kommst du sicherlich drauf. (Wenn Hermine nämlich Harrys Frau wäre, warum sollte sie dann ihrem Patenkind die Geschichte dessen Eltern erzählen, hm? ;) )

_- Megchen_: Du findest Dorothee ist kein schöner Name? Schade. :o)

_- MissHermineGranger_ und _Amylin Christin_: Bitte nicht mehr weinen!

- _Lilith35, Saphira00, Bellatrix_ und _Misanthrop_ (netter Name ;) )

oOoOo

* * *

oOoOo

**In guten und in schlechten Zeiten (2)**

oOo

„Das ist schrecklich...", flüsterte Dorothee und eine Träne lief ihr über die Wange.

Hermine strich sie weg. „Ja, das war es. Aber seit diesem Tage ist es vorbei."

Einen Moment saßen sie schweigend, dann fragte ihr Patenkind: „Und wann passierte das mit meinen Eltern?"

Jetzt konnte Hermine wieder lächeln. „Einige Zeit danach. Wir sind fast ein Jahr alle weitestgehend getrennte Wege gegangen, um einfach Abstand zu gewinnen, alles zu verdauen und neue Kraft zu sammeln, um beim Wiederaufbau der Welt zu helfen. Doch irgendwann habe ich meine Freunde so vermisst, dass ich einfach zu deiner Mum gefahren bin und mich bei ihr und deinem Großvater im Fuchsbau eingenistet habe. Den hielt sie nach dem Tod deiner Großmutter alleine in Ordnung, weil die Jungen alle ausgezogen waren und dein Großvater zu viel mit dem Ministerium zu tun hatte. Na ja, und einige Zeit danach ist sie Harry über den Weg gelaufen..."

oOo

Mit einer vollen Tasche mit Lebensmitteln verließ Ginny den kleinen, gemütlichen Kramladen am nördlichen Ende der Winkelgasse. Jetzt musste sie nur noch bei _Wutschen & Putschen_ vorbei, um einen neuen Staubwedel zu ergattern und dann konnte sie sich auf den Heimweg machen und für sich, Hermine und ihren Dad das Abendessen zubereiten.

Hermine war von ihr dazu verdonnert worden, den Garten zu entgnomen. Das war eine fiese, aber durchaus nötige Aufgabe und ihre Freundin hatte sich ihr ja förmlich aufgezwungen.

Gerade, als sie bei _Flourish & Plotts_ vor dem Schaufenster staunend festgestellt hatte, dass ihre Lieblingsautorin, Amanda Love McMitchel, innerhalb eines halben Jahres bereits ihren zweiten Roman veröffentlicht hatte, sah sie ein paar dunkle, wuschelige Haare in der Menge auftauchen. Im ersten Moment zuckte sie zusammen, dann wischte sie die Erinnerung allerdings beiseite. Das war fast unmöglich. Und doch ließ sie der Gedanken nicht los und sie drehte sich um, suchte ihn.

Da! Sie rannte los, traf mit ihrer Tasche einen Mann am Knie und lächelte entschuldigend, bevor sie weiterhetzte.

„Harry!"

Tatsächlich, der angesprochene junge Mann drehte sich um.

Ginny blickte in das ihr so vertraute Gesicht und erkannte ihren Freund fast nicht wieder. Er hatte sich verändert. Seine Brille - sie fehlte. Und die Augen...

„Ginny?", fragte er erstaunt.

Sie nickte eifrig.

Da lächelte er. „Wow. Du hier. Ich meine, natürlich müsste ich damit rechnen -" Und plötzlich umarmte er sie einfach. „Schön, dich wiederzusehen.", meinte er, als er sie losließ.

„Ich freu mich auch sehr.", versicherte sie. „Was machst du hier? Bist du wieder in London? Oder nur zu Besuch?" Als ihr auffiel, wie ungestüm sie war, lächelte sie entschuldigend.

„Schon okay.", antwortete Harry. „Ich - ach, vergiss es. Nein, ich meine, ich wusste nicht ganz, wo ich hinsollte, nachdem ich jetzt so lange nicht mehr hier war."

Fast anklagend blickte Ginny auf den Dunkelhaarigen. „Und was ist mit uns? Du wirst uns doch nicht vergessen haben?"

Diesmal schüttelte Harry energisch den Kopf. „Gott, nein. Ich war - nur so lange weg und - Ron - und du -"

„Du willst mir nicht sagen, dass wir dich vergessen hätten?"

Harry sah sie nur an. Etwas schrecklich Trauriges lag in seinem Blick, das Ginnys Herz umkrampfte. „Komm mit mir.", schlug sie vor und streckte die Hand nach seiner aus. „Hermine ist da. Ron kommt demnächst zu Besuch. Er ist gerade in Italien. Und Dad, er wird sich freuen."

Harry schien unsicher zu sein. Er wirkte irgendwie gehetzt. Als hätte er Angst.

„Komm.", bat sie noch einmal leise. „Du kannst dich ausruhen. Bitte, komm. Tu mir den Gefallen." Sie machte einen Schritt auf Harry zu und ein vorübereilender Passant drängte sie noch ein weiteres Stück an ihn. „Ich hab dich vermisst. Bitte komm." Sie nahm einfach seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich.

Auf halbem Weg zum _Tropfenden Kessel_, von wo aus sie nach Hause reisen wollte, besorgte sie bei _Wutschen & Putschen_ noch ihren Staubwedel und ohne Harry auch nur ein einziges Mal wirklich aus den Augen zu lassen, beendete sie ihren Einkauf.

Harry schwieg die ganze Zeit und Ginny ließ ihn in Frieden. Sie machte sich Sorgen, aber in diesem Gedränge von Kunden und Verkäufern, suchenden Menschen und eifrigen Geschäftsleuten, konnte sie mit ihm nicht über seine Probleme reden. Und sie ahnte schon, dass diese tief verwurzelt lagen. Sie sah es in seinen Augen.

oOo

„Bitte, erzähl weiter." Dorothee hatte sich auf ihrem Bett zusammengerollt. So uninteressant schien die Geschichte für sie also doch nicht zu sein.

Hermine lächelte. „Als sie ankamen, war ich gerade mit meiner Arbeit fertig geworden. Deine Mum bat mich, mit in die Küche zu kommen, ich sollte mir etwas ansehen. Und wie ich gestaunt habe! Ich hatte totale Dreckpfoten und bin deinem Dad schreiend um den Hals gefallen."

„Das hat ihn sicher ein wenig erschreckt, hm?", grinste Dorothee.

„Ach, dein Dad kennt mich. Aber ich glaub, geheiratet hätte er mich nie." Hermine zwinkerte ihrem Patenkind zu.

oOo

Die Tage vergingen. Ginny hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, Harry noch am selben Tag bei sich einzuquartieren. Und wenn er ehrlich war, er konnte ihr nicht dankbarer sein. Er fühlte sich elend, war müde von der langen, ziellosen Reise und seinen Gefühlen. Wenn sich nicht bald etwas änderte, würde er noch den Verstand verlieren.

Nach dem Kaffee am Nachmittag holte er seine Sachen aus dem _Tropfenden Kessel_, in dem er sich für ein paar Tage eingeschrieben hatte.

Den restlichen Tag verbrachte Harry dann damit, sich einzuleben, was ihm nicht schwer fiel, weil er das Haus schon immer als sein zweites Zuhause empfunden hatte und es so gut kannte, wie kaum etwas Anderes. Er richtete sich in Rons altem Zimmer ein, versuchte, die Gedanken an frühere, glücklichere Zeiten nicht über sich zusammenbrechen zu lassen, und machte einen längeren Spaziergang bis ins Dorf hinunter, während die zwei Frauen das Abendessen vorbereiteten.

Mr Weasley begrüßte Harry ebenfalls sehr warmherzig. Harry sah ihm an, dass auch er sich verändert hatte. Der Krieg war an keinem spurlos vorbeigegangen und schon gar nicht, wenn man seine Frau und einen Sohn verloren hatte. Und auch wenn sie nicht darüber sprachen, hatte Harry das Gefühl, das mit ihm die traurigen Gedanken an frühere Tage wiederkehrten.

Beim Abendessen verhielt er sich still, vertröstete die anderen auf die nächsten Tage, wenn sie ihn um Erzählungen über seine vergangenen Monate baten, und verschwand nach dem Essen schnell in seinem Zimmer.

Dort lag er noch lange auf dem Bett und überlegte, ob es eine gute Idee gewesen war, hierher und vor allem auch überhaupt zurückzukommen. Er zweifelte nicht an der Aufrichtigkeit seiner Freunde, sondern an seinen Kräften, die ihn zunehmend verließen. Er konnte nicht mehr. Er brauchte Halt. Und den hatte er scheinbar endgültig verloren...

oOo

„Du kennst ihn gut, nicht?", meinte Dorothee und setzte sich auf.

Hermine blickte von der Wand, an der sie erneut Oliver Woods Abbildung betrachtet hatte, auf das Mädchen neben sich. „Deinen Dad?"

Dorothee nickte.

„Alles, was ich dir erzähle, weiß ich von deiner Mum. Denn nur sie allein kann ihn lesen. Wie ein Buch. Sie weiß alles über ihn und er alles über sie. Ich bin nur eine Randperson, die das Wunder hervorhebt."

„Mum hätte mir die Geschichte sicher nie erzählt.", sagte Dorothee gekränkt.

Hermine strich ihr über den Arm. „Aber nicht, weil sie es nicht möchte, sondern weil sie dich von all dem noch etwas fernhalten will. Sie ist froh, dass der Mythos um deinen Dad weniger aufgebauscht wurde, als wir annehmen mussten."

„Muss ich das verstehen?"

„Ich betrachte das Leben deiner Mum als einen ganz besonderen Schatz. Nicht, weil sie mehr getan hat, als wir alle, sondern weil sie einfach ist, wer sie ist. Ich bewundere sie. Und deswegen bin ich der Meinung, dass du ihre Geschichte kennen solltest. Vielleicht weißt du dann, warum sie manchmal komisch reagiert, in Situationen, die für dich kein Problem darstellen."

Dorothee nickte erneut.

oOo

Am nächsten Morgen waren Harry und Ginny die ersten in der Küche. Sie setzten sich für einen gemeinsamen Tee an den Tisch und blätterten im Tagespropheten, bis die anderen Hausbewohner sich zu ihnen gesellten und sie zusammen frühstückten.

Bald machte sich Mr Weasley allerdings auf den Weg zur Arbeit und Hermine wollte nach einem ausführlichen Bad im Dorf etwas besorgen gehen.

Auf Ginnys verwunderten Blick hin lächelte sie nur bedeutend.

Sie waren also wieder allein. Gemeinsam räumten sie den Tisch ab. Als Harry dann verschwinden wollte, hielt Ginny ihn zurück. „Harry, warte bitte."

Der dunkelhaarige Mann drehte sich um.

Sie trocknete sich die Hände an einem Tuch ab und ging zu ihm. „Lass uns reden."

Er schwieg zuerst, dann fragte er: „Worüber?"

„Ich sehe dich an und weiß, dass es dir nicht gut geht. Bitte, lass uns darüber reden. Oder wenn du nicht mit mir reden willst, nimm dir Hermine. Ich wäre dir nicht böse, ich möchte nur -"

Langsam sank er auf die erste Stufe der Treppe ins erste Stockwerk.

Ginny hockte sich vor seine Knie und schaute ihn abwartend an. Wie von allein begann sie, sein Knie zu streicheln.

„Ich sollte wieder gehen.", flüsterte Harry und seine Stimme klang fremd und so, als würde er einen Haufen Emotionen gleichzeitig unterdrücken.

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Auf keinen Fall. Wo willst du denn hin?"

„Ich tue euch nicht gut.", gab Harry zurück. „Es kommt alles wieder. Jetzt, wo ihr gerade gut zurecht zu kommen scheint."

„Es geht uns gut, Harry.", versicherte Ginny. „Und ich möchte, dass es dir auch gut geht."

Er blickte sie an und schüttelte nur langsam mit dem Kopf.

„Doch.", antwortete sie energisch. „Zieh dir was über. Wir machen einen Spaziergang." Schnell sprang sie selbst auf und holte an der Garderobe ihre Jacken.

Sie zog Harry mit nach draußen und ließ ihn erst los, als er scheinbar freiwillig lief. „Wir gehen nicht zurück nach Hause, bevor ich nicht weiß, was du hast."

Es dauerte noch eine Weile, bis Harry den ersten Ton von sich gab.

Ginny sah, wie schwer ihm das fiel, und sie wollte ihm helfen. Dass sie nicht konnte, machte sie verrückt und so versuchte sie eben, es ihm so einfach wie möglich zu machen.

Harrys Erzählungen hatten irgendwo alle einen Zusammenhang und nach einer Weile verstand Ginny auch, inwiefern sich mit jeder Minute, die er gekämpft hatte, sein ganzes Leben in einen Scherbenhaufen verwandelt hatte.

„Albus hätte das damals nicht tun sollen. Er hätte sich nicht einmischen sollen. Dann hätten wir jetzt alle ein Problem weniger.", sagte Harry leise.

Ginny hatte sich irgendwann sanft bei ihm eingehakt und blieb nun ruckartig stehen. „Wie kannst du so etwas nur sagen?", fragte sie betroffen.

„Weil ich es denke.", entgegnete Harry. „Wahrscheinlich wäre ohnehin alles anders gekommen, wenn -"

Ginny glaubte nicht, was sie hörte. War denn von dem Harry Potter, den sie mal gekannt hatte, dem mutigen, stolzen Gryffindor nichts mehr übrig?

Mit zwei Finger fuhr sie unter sein Kinn und zwang ihn somit, sie anzusehen. „Du hattest zuviel Zeit zum Nachdenken.", meinte sie ruhig. „Und wenn du irgendwann wieder glücklich bist, wirst du merken, dass all das so gekommen ist, weil es so kommen sollte. Ich sage es nicht gern, aber es war Schicksal, Harry. Es war deine Bestimmung. Du wolltest kämpfen. Und du hast es getan. Wir mit dir. Und deswegen ist all das geschehen. Deswegen", sie blickte ihm in die Augen, „deswegen sollst du Albus und Mum und all die anderen, die für uns gestorben sind, in guter Erinnerung behalten, sie ehren, und ihnen somit dafür danken, dass du noch lebst."

In diesem Moment, als Ginny geendet hatte, bemerkte sie, wie sich in Harry etwas regte. Und so ließ sie sein Kinn los und umarmte ihn einfach. Sie wollte ihm zeigen, beweisen, dass er nicht allein war und dass sein Leben wertvoll war.

oOo

...tbc...

oOo

* * *


End file.
